Happy Birthday
by YutaUke
Summary: Ia tahu mungkin itu adalah jelmaan dari keinginan terpendamnya. Akan tetapi, hatinya kini terasa ringan, begitu ringan sebab ia tahu bahwa mereka masihlah berada di bawah atap bumi yang sama. Hanyalah jarak yang memisahkan mereka...dan jarak itulah yang mendekatkan hati mereka... "Terima kasih, Crystal..." -OC Insert-


**Happy Birthday...**

* * *

Words : 3,552

Starring : Ignis, Noctis, Crystalcrown

Note : Crystalcrown is my OC from my fic Crystallo Filia. This fic's first scene is based on chapter 15.5 with Ignis POV and the second scene is somewhere between chapter 12 and 13! Better to read it first to know what happened in this story. (Promosi terselubung again)

* * *

Sunyi lorong panjang milik salah satu gedung mewah di tengah kota menggemakan langkah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kusam. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah, menciptakan bunyi sepatu yang bergesek dengan lantai kelam dingin di bawah pijakannya.

Ia yang saat ini mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rompi hitam—busana khas sejak dirinya mulai melibatkan diri sepenuhnya ke dalam pekerjaannya—nampak berjalan dalam diam dan sesekali menundukkan kepala untuk menyapa beberapa orang yang melintasinya.

Wajah tampannya memang dibiasakan tidak berekspresi secara kasat mata, akan tetapi, jika telah lama mengenal sosok tersebut pastilah mereka dapat melihat adanya gurat kesenangan di sana. Belum lagi langkah kakinya yang biasanya kaku kini berayun, sedikit meninggalkan jejak penuh suka cita di tiap langkahnya.

_"Ignis. Aku mau daging lapis tepung. Tapi kita masak bersama ya. Besok aku dan ouji tunggu jam satu di ruang makan."_

Dari balik kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya, netranya dibawa bergerak untuk menyapu runtutan kata demi kata yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia tidak menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tetapi matanya sedikit menyipit karena ia hendak tertawa setelah membaca ulang pesan tersebut.

Ya...itu adalah pesan singkat yang sanggup membuat hatinya tergelitiki oleh rasa riang yang diberikan oleh teman merah mudanya kemarin malam.

_"Jangan mengotori ruangan dengan convetti."_

Ia hampir meloloskan tawanya setelah melihat balasan apa yang ia berikan untuk sahabat cantiknya tersebut. Segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya setelah membalas pesan milik Crystal kemarin malam. Mengimajinasikan bagaimana sosok cantik tersebut terbelalak saat membaca pesannya membuat Scientia di sana menahan gelak.

Tentu saja ia akan tertawa. Walau tidak dituliskan secara gamblang, Ignis tahu maksud implisit yang ada di balik kata-kata gadis tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari teman yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya, otak cerdasnya segera saja memutarkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang kemudian ia tarik kesimpulannya.

_Noctis dan Crystal akan merayakan ulang tahunnya._

Masih sembari menelan senyum agar tak terkembang kasat mata, Scientia yang hari ini berusia tujuh belas tahun di sana mematikan kembali layar ponselnya. Ia menghela napas sembari melirik simpul arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

Dalam diam, ia sedikit menghela napas kecil sembari mengeratkan genggaman pada map hitam yang dijinjingnya. Rasa riang di balik sorot bola kacanya menghilang dan kini terganti dengan rasa tak sabar karena jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua.

Benar, dikarenakan waktu selesai rapat yang tadi dihadirinya pukul sebelas mundur ke jam dua siang, Ignis harus terlambat selama satu jam dari waktu yang ditentukan putri Cor Leonis.

Karenanya, langkah kakinya yang semula berayun penuh riang kini menjadi tergesa-gesa sebab ia benar tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan dua insan yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Bahkan, saking terburu-burunya, ia beberapa kali harus membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang selalu turun.

Napasnya yang semula datar sedikit memburu dikarenakan jarak ruang makan dan ruang rapat cukuplah jauh sehingga ia benar harus berjalan begitu cepat.

"Ignis, kau terburu-buru sekali?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Noct dan Crystal."

"Laporan ini harus kau baca segera."

"Akan kubaca nanti malam, paman."

Itu merupakan percakapan paling singkat yang pernah diberi Ignis terhadap pamannya yang kini tertawa karena melihat keponakan tersayangnya begitu terburu-buru. Sebenarnya, pemuda tersebut tidak ingin berkata-kata singkat seperti itu terhadap satu-satunya keluarganya. Akan tetapi, mendapati pukul telah menunjukkan dua lebih sepuluh menit, ia mau tak mau harus lebih memercepat langkahnya.

Oh. Bahkan ia hampir berlari.

Menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, pemuda tampan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kayu tinggi. Dadanya sedikit kembang kempis, menandakan bahwa napasnya benar tak beraturan sebab ia begitu memacu kakinya.

Membetulkan letak kacamatanya sekali lagi, ia mulai angkat lengan kanannya dan ia arahkan tangannya ke pintu kayu tersebut untuk mengetuknya beberapa kali—satu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan jika ingin memasuki ruang makan.

Tapi, karena hari ini berbeda, ia sengaja melakukannya. Semuanya dikarenakan ia tidak ingin membuat kedua temannya itu tidak mengetahui kehadirannya—bagaimanapun, ini adalah pesta kejutannya. Pasti Crystal dan juga Noctis akan lebih berterima kasih padanya yang memberitahukan kedatangannya—mungkin saja mereka butuh persiapan terakhir, kan?

Detik berikutnya, Ignis hampir meloloskan tawanya saat ia mendengar suara bisik-bisik milik sang merah muda dan juga suara pangerannya dari balik daun pintu tersebut. Memang tak jelas terdengar, tapi ia tahu bahwa keduanya sedang memasuki tahap terakhir untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahunnya.

Sekuat tenaga ia mengigit bibir, memertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya agar ia tidak menghancurkan suasana yang telah susah payah dipersiapkan kedua temannya.

_Baiklah..._

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali..._

"Noct—uwa!"

Suara rendah milik pemuda Scientia yang baru saja membuka pintu mendadak meninggi saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan teman merah mudanya menarik kacamatanya dan pangerannya membebat kedua matanya dengan kain.

Ignis merasakan jantungnya bertabuh begitu cepat karena tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menggelap. Ia sungguh sangat tidak mengantisipasi kejutan ekstrim seperti ini sehingga ia benar-benar terkejut.

Dalam kegelapan, ia melangkahkan kaki dengan hati-hati sembari terus memegangi tangan mungil gadis yang kini tengah menuntunnya—atau lebih tepatnya menariknya. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang singkat kala indera pendengarannya mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang juga turut mengekorinya; ia tahu itu adalah langkah sang pangeran.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ignis!"

Suara renyah gadis belia itu mengudara, memenuhi hampir seluruh penjuru ruang berjendela tinggi dengan ornamen hitam dan emas. Setelah Noctis melepas kain hitam yang diikat di kedua matanya, Ignis mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang mendadak masuk membutakan pandangannya sejenak.

Kedua orang yang menjadi perancang pesta kejutan tersebut menampilkan utas senyum senang melihat sang Scientia yang hari ini berusia tujuh belas tahun terperangah. Bola kaca pemuda berkacamata tersebut menyapu seluruh sajian sederhana yang berada di hadapan kedua matanya dengan tatapan takjub dan hal tersebut membuat kedua temannya semakin senang.

Wajah sang calon penasihat raja Lucis masa depan sangatlah terkejut sebab pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kedua temannya sudah memersiapkan pesta kecilnya sampai sedetail ini. Bibir berlekuk indahnya terbuka, melafalkan ketidakpercayaan tanpa kata.

Hijau teduh pemuda tersebut menari, dibawa ke sosok pangeran yang tersenyum, menampilkan sedikit rasa bangga pula karena berhasil membuat ia sang penasihat yang kaku dapat menampilkan raut seperti ini—meski yang dilakukan Caelum itu hanyalah membawakan kado dan menutupi mata sang Scientia dengan kain hitam.

Setelah memandangi Noctis, ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Crystal yang saat ini menumpukan kedua tangan di depan dada sembari menampilkan senyuman yang begitu cerah. Gadis empat belas tahun di sampingnya memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rasa bangga benar-benar hadir menguar dari raga kurus tersebut; jelas sekali sampai ia menyadarinya dengan mudah.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Ignis berkata setelah selesai memelihati dua wajah teman-temannya. Tanpa disadarinya, walau mulutnya berkata seperti itu, hatinya terasa sangat senang sekali sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa topengnya telah hancur dan senyuman telah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Protes saja ke Kuri."

"Habisnya Ignis pasti sudah tahu! Jadi harus ada yang baru!"

Tak disangka-sangka sang pirang kusam, apa yang baru saja dilengkingkan merah muda di sampingnya membuat tawanya berderai. Ia terkekeh, merasa tergelitik dengan pernyataan Crystal yang tak ia antisipasi. Memang benar ia telah mengetahui bahwa kedua temannya itu akan memberikan kejutan dan memang benar pula ia sangat..._tidak_...teramat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah dirancangkan sang Leonis.

Hijau berliannya bergerak, mengikuti Noctis yang telah memosisikan diri di kursi di hadapannya sebelum ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Crystal yang duduk di sampingnya.

Anak perempuan tersebut bersenandung, mengambil pemantik api dan menyalakan lilin yang berada di atas kue krim putih berhiaskan stroberi segar yang Ignis yakini adalah buatan sang sahabat musim semi—karena bentuk kue tersebut hampir serupa dengan kue yang pernah dibuat sosok tersebut saat berlatih dengannya.

Dengan seutas senyum yang masih ditampilkannya, Ignis mengangguk simpul saat ia lihat sosok cantik di sebelahnya menyuruhnya untuk meniup lilin yang telah menyala.

Kepalanya tertoleh, di hadapkan lurus untuk memandangi lidah api yang menari-nari di atas kue krim cantik tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, melafalkan permohonan di dalam hati sebelum ia hembuskan napas kuat-kuat agar api itu mati dalam sekali tiup.

_Semoga kebersamaan ini abadi selamanya._

Itulah permohonan yang baru saja dipanjatkannya dan riuh tepuk tangan kedua sahabat bersurai kontrasnya menjadi pengiring acara tiup lilinnya.

Surai pirang kusamnya menari simpul kala netranya mengikuti pergerakan Crystal yang sibuk mengambilkan daging lapis tepung dan juga beberapa hidangan sampingan seperti _salad_ yang telah disajikan sedemikian rupa.

"Kalian, memasak?"

Pada akhirnya, yang berulang tahun di sana menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bergema dalam kepalanya. Ia belum menyentuh pisau dan juga garpu yang telah tertata karena saat ini fokusnya sedang ia pusatkan sepenuhnya kepada sang merah muda.

"Aku. Pangeran bodoh itu mana bisa." Ignis dapat melihat Crystal menjulurkan lidah ke arah Noctis seraya menampilkan raut menggemaskan—baginya. Ia tertawa simpul, menyenangi interaksi konyol kedua sahabat tersayangnya. "Ignis, sebelum makan, bagaimana kalau kau buka kadomu dulu?"

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkannya."

Hanya untai kata tersebutlah yang mampu dilepaskan Scientia muda yang tak lagi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi hitam di belakang tubuhnya. Benar, ia tidak ingin membuat kedua temannya kesusahan dengan memersiapkan kado bagi dirinya.

Mendapatkan pesta kecil seperti ini saja sudah sangat cukup baginya dan kado adalah benda lain yang menurutnya teramat sangat mewah.

"Tidak, kok. Ya kan, _ouji_?"

"Hmm..."

Calon penasihat raja ke seratus empat belas di sana merentangkan tangan, menerima bungkusan kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita merah muda yang baru saja diberikan Crystal. Dengan pergerakan yang teramat sangat hati-hati seolah takut apa yang berada dalam genggamannya akan rusak jika ia kerahkan tenaganya, Ignis membuka pita dan merobek bungkus kado tersebut.

Ia menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya saat mendapati ada sepasang sarung tangan perak cantik serta kotak ramping panjang di hadapan kedua berlian hijaunya.

"Jawaban apa itu—ah! Sarung tangan perak itu dari Noctis-_ouji_."

Ignis segera menaikkan jarak pandangnya, menatapi Noctis yang masih meneguk minuman. Pemuda tersebut membuka mulut, meloloskan kata-kata terima kasih kepada pangerannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan simpul pemuda Caelum tersebut. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyenangi sepasang benda yang diberikan pangerannya itu.

Kemudian jemari kokohnya menyapu satu kotak coklat di dalam bungkusan tersebut dan pergerakannya sedikit terhenti setelah ia membuka kotak itu.

Hijaunya terkilau, memancarkan pendar yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan dengan kata-kata saat melihat ada kalung perak berbandul tengkorak di hadapan kedua bola kacanya.

"Kalung ini darimu?" Tanya pemuda yang berulang tahun tersebut dengan nada tak percaya.

"Be-betul. Menurutku kau cocok menggunakan itu."

Ignis memandangi benda dingin tersebut dan menyapu tiap rantai yang terhubung dengan jemari panjangnya. Ada rasa berdebar yang hadir di dalam hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa perempuan cantik yang disayanginya memberikannya satu benda yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Terima kasih, Crystal."

Ia berkata begitu pelan, begitu halus seraya memandangi lekat permata merah muda langka yang terbingkaikan bulu mata berwarna senada. Ada warna manis seperti surai gadis tersebut yang mewarnai pipi teman sepermainannya dan hal itu menggelitik hatinya.

Pandangan mereka beradu, saling bersirobok selama sepersekian detik seperti saling mengutarakan sesuatu yang menjerit-jerit di dalam hati mereka.

Pada menit berikutnya, setelah menguasai dirinya kembali, Ignis kembalikan fokusnya kepada kalung pemberian Crystal dan ia angkat benda itu dari kotaknya.

"Kau...mau memasangnya sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kau bisa memasangnya, Ignis?"

"Bisa."

"O-oh..."

Pemuda tersebut menjawab dengan cepat. Begitu cepat sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada setitik nada penuh kecewa yang dihembuskan sang merah muda. Ia terlalu terfokus pada benda perak tersebut, ia terlalu bahagia mendapatkan benda yang dapat dipakainya di dekat detak jantungnya sehingga ia akan terus mengingat gadis itu.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa gadis cantik yang terus menerus memandanginya dengan segenap hati menunjukkan wajah lesu saat mendengar jawabannya: ia dapat mengenakan barang pemberiannya seorang diri.

_Ia terlalu bahagia..._

_Sampai ia luput menyadari perbedaan sosok di sampingnya yang memberikan kebahagiaan itu._

"Si bodoh itu mau memasangkannya untukmu."

Ignis terperanjat. Menatapi Noctis yang tak memandangnya—Caelum tersebut memusatkan perhatian ke cairan hitam pekat yang sejak tadi diteguknya. Detik berikutnya permatanya teralih, ia bawa kembali untuk mencari kebenaran di wajah cantik yang menurutnya semakin memerah.

Degup jantungnya semakin tak bersahabat sampai-sampai menurutnya, ia dapat sesak napas karena tabuhan itu begitu kencang. Mendapati Crystal mengalihkan pandang darinya seraya menampilkan wajah yang menurutnya teramat sangat manis menjadikan hatinya terhimpit-himpit dan ia sama sekali tak memahami apa yang tengah melandanya kini.

"Ka-kalau begitu tolong ya, Crystal."

Ia pun tak tahu mengapa ia terbata seperti tadi. Detak jantungnya semakin menguat dan ia berpikir mungkin saja kedua teman kecilnya di sana dapat mendengar bunyi degup tersebut.

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Crystal memberikannya senyuman yang begitu cantik—lagi-lagi menurutnya. Senyuman tersebut berbeda dari apa yang pernah ia lihat selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersama. Ada sekelibat perasaan yang tak dipahaminya turut hadir di dalam pancar sang merah muda.

Tanpa disadarinya ia mengalihkan pandang, menunduk dan mendapati bagaimana napasnya sedikit tercekat karena lansekap yang baru saja diperlihatkan gadis itu kepadanya. Ada peluh yang hadir di kedua telapak tangannya dan ia sangat tak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

Tubuhnya semakin menegang ketika ia merasakan jemari halus Crystal menyapu kulit lehernya saat mengalungkan benda perak tersebut. Ia tersentak samar dan semakin yakin bahwa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya saat kulit tubuhnya terkontak dengan kulit gadis itu.

Seperti ada ribuan kepak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya, seperti ada bulu-bulu lembut yang jatuh menggelitiki hatinya.

Ia tak memahami perasaan ini, tetapi ia menutup mata, menyesapi tiap sentuhan yang membawa rasa terbakar di kulit tubuhnya.

Ia belum menyadarinya, bahwa itu adalah satu rasa yang akan terukir begitu dalam di hatinya.

.

.

.

Tepat di bawah langit kelabu yang tak bertiraikan indah surya mentari, sesosok pemuda tampan berusia dua puluh tiga tahun menengadah ke dalam kehampaan. Jemari kokohnya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna perak pemberian pangerannya bergerak, menyentuh bandul berwarna serupa yang masih setia mengalung di leher menggodanya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan kelabu yang menatap kosong ke arah hamparan atap bumi yang tak lagi bisa membuat orang-orang membedakan siang dan malam sebab tertutupi kumuh yang menggulung-gulung.

Pemuda tampan tersebut semakin menengadahkan kepala, seolah ia mampu memandangi lansekap menyedihkan yang tersaji di kedua permatanya. Jemarinya yang telah berada di bandul tersebut menyentuh, mengusap kecil sebelum ia genggam erat sebagai tanda kerinduannya.

Scientia tersebut tak menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Tak pula ia berkata-kata di dalam udara kotor yang belum termurnikan.

Sekelibat ingatan masa lalu datang tanpa diundangnya. Itu adalah ingatan manis yang terus menerus menghantui dirinya selama beberapa pekan ini.

Ya. Terus menerus ia diberikan ingatan masa lalu mengenai ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas sampai-sampai hatinya sekarang ini sedikit tak tenang. Bagaimanapun, ia bukanlah seseorang yang akan tenggelam dalam bayang masa lalu secara terus-terusan seperti sekarang ini.

Karenanya, ada sekelibat rasa tak nyaman yang mengetuki pintu hatinya.

"Maaf, apakah Anda bisa memberitahu tanggal berapa ini?"

Itulah yang dihembuskannya dalam satu tarikan napas kepada seorang pria yang ia ketahui berada di dekatnya. Ia memegangi tongkatnya, mencoba memberitahukan kepada orang yang ia tanyai bahwa ia tidak dapat melihat sehingga untuk mengetahui hari, ia harus menanyakan hal tersebut kepada orang lain.

"Hari ini tanggal tujuh Februari."

Pemuda tersebut sedikit terkesiap. Ia menggenggam tongkat yang menjadi penuntun hidupnya erat setelah indera pendengarannya mendapati jawaban yang diberi pria tua tersebut.

Ia terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri selama sepersekian menit. Ia termenung dalam hampa, ia membisu dalam keheningan malam.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tetapi, langkahnya yang semula mantap sedikit melemah, sebelum kemudian ia terhenti sepenuhnya di tengah jalan sembari sekali lagi mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

Kelopaknya yang tadi ia turunkan untuk menutupi kelabu yang takut ia perlihatkan ke orang lain ia angkat kembali. Ia meneguk ludah, sekali lagi dalam bisunya menaikkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh bandul dingin yang berada dekat dengan detak jantungnya.

Bibirnya bercelah, mencoba untuk mengucapkan satu kata yang terus dijeritkan hatinya setelah ia mengetahui hari apa ini. Bibirnya yang berlekuk sempurna terbuka, bercelah begitu saja tanpa ia gerakkan. Tak ada satupun kata yang terlontarkan dari mulutnya.

Ia tercekat, merasakan bagaimana besar satu sentimen yang dulu tak ia ketahui menghantam hatinya...rasa yang tak pernah disadarinya, yang baru ia pahami setelah gadis tersebut memasuki sekolah menengah atas.

Tidak seharusnya ia mengingat rasa manis dan kecut itu. Tidak setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada sang gadis. Namun, kembalinya memori-memori manis masa lalu membuatnya mau tak mau kembali menguarkan perasaan cintanya.

Ya...ia jatuh cinta pada sahabat kecilnya. Bahkan mungkin kata cinta saja tak sanggup untuk mengutarakan bagaimana dalam perasaannya kepada sosok yang pergi meninggalkannya itu.

Genggaman pada bandul kalungnya semakin menguat seiring dengan semakin terangkat kepalanya. Ia bukanlah lagi menggenggam melain meremas, memberitahukan melalui sentuhan betapa kini ia tengah menjerit-jerit dalam bisunya.

"Kau...di mana?"

Ia tercekat dan tanpa disadarinya pegangan pada tongkatnya perlahan-lahan mengendur dan tangan kokohnya bergetar. Hatinya terjepit, menjerit, merasakan emosi memuakkan yang hadir tanpa diinginkannya setelah ia menerbangkan kalimat tersebut.

"Crystal..."

Dalam lemah nada suaranya, ia membuka mulutnya kembali, menggumamkan nama seseorang yang tak pernah ia ketahui akan sebegitu dalamnya terukir dalam hatinya yang ternyata rapuh. Pemuda tersebut menghirup napas dalam, mengigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tak memerlihatkan sosok lemahnya kepada siapapun yang berada di salah satu outpost itu.

Ignis menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian melangkah kecil menuju sisi pagar pembatas antara tempatnya berpijak dan dunia luar yang kejam. Ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke besi-besi dingin di belakang sana. Tongkat hitamnya ia letakkan sejenak di sampingnya dan ia biarkan dirinya duduk di salah satu pembatas besi di tempat tersebut.

Keinginannya untuk pergi tiba-tiba saja lenyap terhempas angin dingin sehingga ia memilih untuk duduk, menengadah kembali ke langit yang ia ketahui tak lagi pernah menangis.

"Noct…"

Itu adalah nama kedua yang diterbangkannya. Ya, sudah beberapa bulan berlalu setelah kedua orang terkasihnya pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecil mereka.

Sang Caelum sekelam malam terserap ke alam kristal, mengumpulkan kekuatan demi mengembalikan dunia ke dalam kesuciannya. Sedang, sahabat merah mudanya bertolak demi meringankan beban sang calon raja sampai sosok itu kembali.

Dan...kehilangan kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya menjadikan Scientia tersebut harus merasakan bagaimana hatinya terserak setiap kali ia melangkah. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa ditinggalkan oleh Crystal dan Noctis dapat memberi dampak seperti ini kepada dirinya...

_Oh tidak...mungkin rasa ini khusus hadir karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya._

Ia yang dulu mungkin dapat memakai topeng wajah 'baik-baik saja' karena ketika usianya masih belia, Ia memang telah terbiasa dalam kesendirian. Akan tetapi, setelah mengenal calon raja dan ratunya, ia baru memahami betapa berharganya keberadaan mereka. Mereka sangatlah berharga, begitu istimewa sampai-sampai lesu segera saja merenggut seluruh tenaganya ketika ia kehilangan mereka.

Ignis mengepalkan tangan, menutup kembali kelopak matanya. Ia biarkan udara kumuh di luar sana menampari kulit lengannya yang memang tak tertutupi sehelai kainpun. Ia sesapi kepedihan dalam kesendiriannya dan tanpa disadarinya sudut bibirnya menaik...begitu pedih.

Ia tahu orang-orang itu berada di luar sana, ia paham bahwa mereka pergi untuk kembali kepada ia dan para sahabatnya yang lain. Namun, ditinggalkan seorang diri nyatanya menjadikannya rapuh sehingga ia acap kali menaikkan pandang, mencari-cari rembulan, berharap bahwa benda perak cantik tersebut dapat menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat rindunya kepada sang malam dan juga merah muda.

Khususnya untuk gadis yang namanya telah terukir di dalam hatinya. Ia selalu berharap gadis itu berada di sisi sana, berkata-kata kepadanya melalui hembusan napas Eos yang menyapu lembut telinganya.

Setiap hari, di luar kesadarannya, ia akan melakukan ritual itu. Menatap dalam kegelapan ke arah langit, menguntaikan kata demi kata bernada kecil yang kian lama kian menggerogoti hatinya, menunduk untuk mengulang kembali runtut kejadian masa lampau yang membesarkan rindunya.

Setelah berlatih agar tak menyusahkan siapapun karena keterbatasannya, setiap malam ia akan mencari rembulan, memutuskan berdialog dalam keheningan kumuh malam, berharap bahwa kedua orang terkasihnya akan membalas kalimatnya.

Ignis melemaskan bahu, membiarkan ada leleh pedih yang hadir menghiasi pipinya yang dingin. Kepalanya terangkat, menjadikan derai itu jatuh ke lehernya, ke tulang selangkanya dan membasahi bandul yang akan terus mengingatkannya pada sang merah muda.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok rapuh karena kerinduan begitu besar merengkuhi dirinya. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa ia ternyata merupakan seseorang yang begitu ringkih jika tak ada orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Kembalilah..."

Itu adalah keinginannya, yang terus menerus ia ulangi tanpa letih.

Ia ingin kedua kawannya kembali, ia ingin gelak tawa dan kekonyolan kembali hadir menemaninya. Ia ingin kedua sosok terpentingnya hadir dan melantangkan kalimat 'selamat ulang tahun' kepadanya. Ia ingin...dan ia tahu itu hanyalah angannya semata.

Sebab ia tahu apa yang diinginkannya tak akan terwujud...dan ia tahu sekembalinya mereka, jenaka yang dulu hadir mungkin saja akan hilang karena ia telah mengetahui akhir kisah ini.

_...selamat ulang tahun, Ignis..._

Pemuda tersebut terperanjat. Menegakkan duduknya dengan cepat sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tangannya terkepal dan ia rasakan degup jantungnya semakin bergemuruh.

Ada suara familiar yang tadi terhembus ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Ada suara yang sangat dirindukannya yang terbawa angin Eos beberapa detik lalu.

Ia tahu mungkin itu adalah jelmaan dari keinginan terpendamnya. Akan tetapi, hatinya kini terasa ringan, begitu ringan sebab ia tahu bahwa mereka masihlah berada di bawah atap bumi yang sama. Hanyalah jarak yang memisahkan mereka...dan jarak itulah yang mendekatkan hati mereka...

"Terima kasih, Crystal..."

※Fin※

Happy birthday, Ignis! I love you! Love you very very much!


End file.
